Speed King
Speed King is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Moriochan from an unknown planet. He is a free use alien and can be used in any series. Appearance Speed King is a humanoid alien, that appears perpetually crouched. When adopting a straight posture, he is one head taller than Ben. Speed King is able to assume both a bipedal and a quadrupedal stance. Speed King has light pink skin, that is covered by metallic blue armor in various parts. He has two eyes, that both resemble a diagonal simplistic rendition of a hydrogen molecule (two orbs connected with a rod). His mouth is filled with three series of serrated teeth and a yellow arrow-shaped tongue. He has two circular holes on each side of it, meaning that when his mouth is closed, a few of his teeth remain visible. His armor covers his back, the back, sides and forehead of his head, his shoulders, elbows, wrists, chest and knees, also wearing knee high boots, which separate the big toe from the others. Speed King wears the Omnitrix symbol on a belt that surrounds his waist. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Molecular Speed Manipulation': Speed King possesses the ability to manipulate the speed of molecules. However, a more accurate description of his powers is that he manipulates groups of chemically bonded atoms and/or ions, since he is able to use his powers on rock, metal, glass and salt, which are not composed by discrete molecules per se, but by a large crystalline network of atoms or ions. *'Molecular Acceleration': Speed King possesses the ability to accelerate the speed of molecules for a variety of effects. **'Heat Generation': Speed King possesses the ability to produce sufficient heat to melt rock or metal. He is also able to use this ability in a more refined manner in order to slightly raise the local temperature of an object and/or person. **'Molecular Combustion': Speed King possesses the ability to accelerate molecules to such extreme speeds that the object and/or person combusts, i.e. explodes. *'Molecular Deceleration': Speed King possesses the ability to slow down the movement of molecules, so that an object and/or person has difficulty moving. **'Molecular Inhibition': Speed King possesses the ability to slow down the movement of molecules to such extreme levels, so that an object and/or person remain motionless for up to a minute. **'Ice Generation': Speed King possesses the ability to encase an object and/or person in ice. *'Molecular Reversion': Speed King possesses the ability to revert an object and/or person to a previous state, e.g. repairing a broken vase or healing wounds. He is unable to resurrect the dead. *'Arm Fission': Speed King possesses the ability to split his two arms into four thinner ones. The four arms retain equal strength to the original two. *'Finger Extension': Speed King possesses the ability to extend his fingers up to three times their original length. 'Weaknesses' *'Touch Activation': Speed King needs to touch an object or person to affect them with his powers. Once touched, Speed King forms a connection with their molecules, meaning he doesn't need to activate his powers immediately and may do it from a distance afterwards. *'Gases': Speed King is unable to affect gases and the air around him in general, as the molecules are too far apart. If he is somehow suspended above the ground, he would be rendered powerless as a result. Appearances Trivia *His species share the same planet with Atomix's species. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Molecule Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Ultra3000